Hold My Hand
by EmberElf
Summary: Admiring from afar, Rin has been caught looking at the object of her affections. Bad news is she doesn't know how he'll react. Slight language, NONSIBLINGLen/Rin.


Yay, oneshot! Apparently, this is from a 100 themes challenge I had started. Never finished it though. :/

I found this in my files and decided to finish it. Yay! :D

Excuse the language in the beginning, I was in a swearing mood. And it's only in the beginning, it doesn't travel throughout.

Anyway, this is a LenRin story, non sibling. :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

* * *

35. Hold My Hand

The blonde glanced through the corner of her cerulean eye. The boy in her periff returned her glance with a hard, cold, scrutinizing glare.

"The fuck are you looking at, son?" he spat, turning to face her. The girl, once with an unsure face with innocent, big blue eyes, narrowed her lids, letting out a glare that would freeze over, unthaw, then freeze again, Russia.

"First off, you bastard, I'm not a son."

"Fine, _daughter _of a bitch."

"What the- Do you really want to start something with me? Are you serious right now? I'll beat you so far into the ground that one, you won't know which way is up, and then two your face will be so rearranged that you'll look like a fucking frog on crack. Do you really want that? Huh?" the female, an apparent pro at threats, spoke with such venom in her voice and passion that she stood up from her chair, leaning over the desk as she pointed an accusing finger at the boy she once glanced at with affection.

"As much as you're entertaining us," a egg-plant haired man stood menacingly over the two, "I'm going to have to pull a teacher on this affair. You're interrupting my class. You want to fight, be my guest, but get out of my class first. You know the drill, up, up, up to Mr. Treegup's office."

The blonde male started to stand, as the girl, flushed, began to throw things into her back hurredly. As she threw her purple and blue starred bag across her shoulder, she could hear snickerings from all around her. Blushing, she moved to leave the room.

"When I said get out, I meant GET OUT," the girl jumped at her teacher's sudden outburst, and the giggles from the class ceased.

"Chill the fuck out! I'm leaving! Just relax for one goddamned minute!" the boy swept his shaggy blonde bangs out of his face as he grabbed his black sling bag. Stalking out of the class, a few seated girls leaned over to catch a look at the short boy's behind, which was accentuated by his red skinny jeans.

Though he may have seemed flamboyant, what with a fitting black band T-shirt, a red and black striped scarf wrapped around his scrawny neck, Rin couldn't help but feel attracted towards him. Which was strange, she thought, because she played the role of a "good- girl". Straight A's, styled hair and wearing a short dress, embroidered with a colorful bouquet of flowers, with a pair of skinny jeans underneath, paired with a cute pair of red flats. Friendly to everyone, and generally a quiet person, Rin reddened at her outburst in class, which would probably either mark her down on the social list, or even lift her up, depending on the day. People seemed to like it whenever she swore, because she never did it often, she believed that others liked the surprise.

In the hallway, Rin stared at the purple, blue, green speckled industrial carpet that was installed throughout the whole school, save the bathrooms, lunchroom and gym.

Holding the strap of her bag, the blonde girl shuffled shyly to the disciplinary office. Definitely not a place for someone of her stature. Next to her, the scarfed boy strutted confidently. He ran a cute, pink tongue across his full, bottom lip, stopping to fiddle with the hoop ring pierced through the skin. Funny, Rin didn't think boys had very full lips.

Just as she had thought this, the boy glanced down at her, as he had only one or two inches on her short stature. "Issue?" he asked succinctly, raising a pierced eyebrow. The girl blushed furiously once more, and glanced at the carpet that no one really paid attention to on a normal occasion.

"No, no problem."

"I didn't ask if you had a problem. I asked if you had an issue."

"Actually, you just said, 'issue', you never phrased it in a sentence."

"Touché."

At this, the girl giggled lightly, matching the sound of Sunday church bells. But less annoying and more short lived. A more proper description would be hand bells used during a Sunday service, charming and sweet, light and with a pretty, resounding sound.

"Funny?" the boy asked, sticking to one word questions.

"Stop that!" the girl giggled again, lightly punching the sleeved shoulder of the male next to her. Realizing what she had done, the girl stopped, lowered the offending hand and widened her blue eyes, reverting to the habit of looking at the carpet. The continued a moment in silence, Rin wondering if the boy would respond ever, angry or nonchalant, she didn't care. Wait, she did care, and she never wished to make the boy angry. "Say something, Len."

The blonde boy just glanced down out of the corner of his eye at her call, sticking his hands in his pockets. "I'm not angry, if that's what you want me to say. Just..." he paused, and chewed on the bottom of his lip.

"Just...?" the girl pushed, wanting to hear a positive answer.

"..."

"Come on! Just tell me!" she pouted, sticking out her own bottom lip as she faced him, widening her eyes as far as she could to create a "pleading puppy" look. The boy laughed at her attempts.

"Haha, alright... I'm just... a little embarrassed, you know?" Rin stopped where she was in the hallway before looking at him square in the eyes and responding.

"Why?"

"Look, I know we don't really know each other. Not to mention we're on complete opposite sides of the social ladder... Ah, never mind." He waved a hand at her, and moved to keep walking. However, his sudden action was stopped by a warm embrace around his exposed hand, the other still in his pocket. He turned, and looked at the girl who was holding his hand with both of hers and staring at him sincerely.

"Listen, I'm probably not good for your reputation and-" he began to make excuses for the two of them, but was abruptly cut off.

"Just shut up and hold my hand."

* * *

How was it? Please review! :D

I've had this in my files for awhile, with only this sentence:  
_The blonde glanced through the corner of her cerulean eye. The boy in her periff_

And that's it. So I was running around the house, swearing because I really just felt like it, and decided to continue this. I probably had some mushy, lame idea to begin, but then it MORPHED. Yay! And hopefully for the better!


End file.
